nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Eirika
Eirika is one of the two main characters of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and the princess of Renais. Eirika is the third female lord for the Fire Emblem series, and is the only female lord who can wield one type of weapon. Profile Personality Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base stats Growth Rates Promotion stat gains +70 }} Fire Emblem Awakening Base stats |-|Spotpass = |skills= Miracle Avoid +10 |sw=C |recruit=SpotPass, hire her for 2,300 G or defeat her in a skirmish. }} |-|DLC = |def=17 |res=16 |move=6 |inventory= Killer Bow Mend |skills= Rally Heart Bond Luck +4 Miracle |la=D |bo=B |st=D |HP1=80 |str1=60 |magic1=45 |skill1=60 |spd1=70 |luck1=55 |def1=30 |res1=25 |skillm=+2 |spdm=+4 |luckm=+1 |defm=-3 |resm=-1 |recruit=''Smash Brethren 2, automatically after clearing the chapter. }} Growth Rates and Stat Modifiers Classes Promotion stat gains Skills ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description Restoration Lady ::Princess of Renais. Ephraim's twin. Cares dearly for her brother. Her kindness has sometimes put her in danger. Base stats Growth points Skills Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Eirika makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Stickers Gallery Trivia * Her name is the Scandinavian spelling for 'Erica' which means "heather" in Latin. It is also the feminine form of the name 'Eric' which means "ever ruler" in Old Norse, from 'ei' (ever) and 'rikr' (ruler). * Eirika came in 6th for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 16,423 total votes. * Eirika is similar to Lyndis from ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' in that they both can use swords that are otherwise locked to the Myrmidon, Swordmaster, and Assassin classes. In Eirika's case, it is the Shamshir; in Lyn's it is the Wo Dao. * Eirika's path in the game tends to have a lot more in-depth storyline than her brother's route. While Ephraim finds out what happened to Lyon, and the fate of Selena, these are quickly explained after they reunite. However, in Ephraim's route, events such as Valter's murder of Glen, the fact Caellach killed Queen Ismaire, and that Joshua is, in fact, the prince of Jehanna, goes unmentioned. * When Eirika criticals as a Great Lord in The Sacred Stones, the critical blow is difficult to see, looking essentially the same as her normal attack animation but with a single added flourish of her sword when she draws it back. This has led some to believe she has no critical animation. * It is revealed in a flashback that Eirika was trained by Ephraim in swordplay; however, within Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Ephraim cannot use any type of sword, being restricted to lances. However, in her B support conversation with Seth, she claimed all of Ephraim's training applied to lance skills, hence her thrusting and stabbing style of sword fighting as a Lord, and her preference of slender fencing swords, such as her Rapier and Sieglinde. As the Bride class in Fire Emblem Awakening, however, Eirika is able to use lances. * Her Awakening artwork depicts her wielding a Mend Staff. * Eirika's battle animation as a Lord depicts her wielding her sword in her right hand. However, as a Great Lord, she wields her sword in her left hand. * If one fights Eirika as a SpotPass character, the other units that join her represent her allies in the beginning of The Sacred Stones: ** 1 Paladin (Seth) ** 1 Cavalier (Franz) ** 1 Knight (Gilliam) ** 1 Pegasus Knight (Vanessa) ** And 1 Priest (Moulder) External links * Eirika's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Lords Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Princesses Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters